Public Displays of Affection
by Midnight Auroua
Summary: Rogue had a thing for PDA. She just liked to display a little differently than most. Not like that ever stopped Gambit.


**I guess I should add disclaimers or something. So the plot is mine. The characters are not. **

**Enjoy!**

**xxxxx**

_Public displays of affection are strictly forbidden. Hand holding, chaste kisses, and friendly hugs ARE permitted. However, any other behavior will NOT be tolerated. Please be conscious that neither your fellow students or staff care to see such displays, which include (but are not limited to): Prolonged kissing, lingering hugs, telepathic rendezvous (be conscious of fellow mind readers), close proximity to blah, blah, blah, blah, blah._

Long story short, public displays of affection were not tolerated at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Rogue could understand though. A mansion full of hormonal teenagers?

Stuff was bound to happen.

Still. Was that hefty list really necessary?

No one talks about how— after joining the X-Men and before you got the cool leather uniform—you have to sit through a meeting about the rules and expectations at the Xavier Institute. One of the things that were discussed was relations between the young men and women. And some of the recruits were so young, they didn't have some of the "knowledge" their older peers were equipped with. Because of this, at the meeting, ever student was told if they had any "questions", any member of the staff would be willing to answer these "questions."

Right.

Storm might be okay. She was approachable. And even it might be a little awkward, talking to the Professor was also doable. But Hank? It raised too many questions that shouldn't be thought about in the first place.

In his new blue form, does he date? If so, is it technically called bestiality? How does…."it" work? Like an animals' or was it still human "down there?"

Gross.

Finally, there was Logan. Which was just a ridiculous idea. And everyone seemed to know it because no one had approached the Wolverine and he didn't expect them to.

All in all, sex and PDA was a touchy subject.

That didn't stop Rogue or her fellow students from breaking the PDA rule.

Everyone had their own form of public displays of affection.

Take for example, Jean and Scott. They were better at it than most. They didn't blatantly flaunt their hormonal love like some of the younger students. When others were around, they followed the rules perfectly. Chaste kisses. Hand holding. Friendly hugs. All that cute stuff.

But the moment they thought the others had their back turned, it stopped being so chaste. Really, for being such Brad and Janets***, those two really could get quite…inappropriate. It was gross. And it wasn't a secret that after curfew, Jean would slip away into Scott's room and not leave for several hours.

But then there was Remy LeBeau's form of affection.

The man didn't appear to have any tact. At all. He didn't care who was watching or where they were. If he felt the need to caress Rogue's covered shoulders, then he would do it. It didn't matter if they were in an important meeting on their plan on how to take down Magneto's latest base of operations.

If Remy LeBeau felt it necessary to proclaim that Rogue's newest shirt flattered her curves (especially her more…chesty curves) and that she should stop hiding her _belle _figure under her many layers of clothing, he would say it. It didn't matter if Wolverine was within earshot.

If Remy LeBeau felt like Rogue needed to be pinned against a wall and described in detail all that was perfect about her, from her flashing green eyes to those chesty curves, he would pin her to the wall and describe it.

That Remy LeBeau was a character. But beneath it all, he really did care.

That was his form of PDA. Rogue had her own responses.

When Remy caressed her shoulders, Rogue would promptly take hold of his wandering fingers and bend them backward until they nearly cracked under the strain, calmly reminding him that he should keep his hands to his self.

When Remy felt it necessary to discuss her curves, Rogue let him come face to face with the many curves found in one of her fists.

When Remy felt like she needed to be pinned against a wall, Rouge always made him move with a well-placed knee to a certain area of his.

But it wasn't because she didn't like him. No, no. Rogue loved Remy LeBeau very much. He knew it. She knew it. Everyone knew it. But because of the whole "poison skin" thing, she really didn't want him getting too comfortable with the idea of touching her. She didn't want him to end up a coma or dead or something like that.

Plus, it was more fun to push him away. Knowing he would come back. Knowing that it would continue to be a twisted game between them. He pushed and she pushed back. One day someone would have to cave. Maybe it would be the day that she could control her powers. A day that Rogue was certain that was right on the horizon.

Until then, Rouge would continue to push Remy LeBeau away, knowing he would return. Because she had a thing for PDA.

She just liked to display her affection a little differently than most.

**xxxxxx**

*****Brad and Janet of the Rocky Horror Picture fame. Not one of my favorite musicals but I do so love describing Scott and Jean as them. I find it rather fitting at times. **

**Anyway. **

**Oneshot all done. Just a little something I typed up following the first chapter of Knee High Socks. I was considering putting up the prologue to that story tonight but I decided it would be too long before I could update again on that one and I don't want everyone waiting anxiously. So after I get a little bit more of the story done (or maybe I'll just type the whole thing up and post it at once), I'll post it. Until then, more oneshots. Yay. Much love.**

**-M.A.**


End file.
